mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Sammy's Renovation is an optional mission in Sign of the Times. Overview The fire destroyed everything Sammy built, but it doesn't have to stay that way. Narrative Getting Started When Lincoln's aunt Lily comes back to New Bordeaux for a visit, the first thing she wants to see is Sammy's Bar, so she asks Lincoln to drive them there. Along the way, they briefly catch up. Lily's been living on the land where her and Sammy grew up, a farm their father worked as a sharecropper until he got hurt and could no longer work. A few years ago Sammy bought the land and Lily's been living there taking care of it. While the fire didn't leave much to work with, Lily determines the structure is more or less sound. The interior will have to be gutted, but she believes that with a little hard work her and Lincoln can bring it back to life. She believes it's important to the community for Lincoln to rebuild. People in the Hollow need to see black folks owning their own business, just like Sammy did. She tells Lincoln all he needs to do is get her the cash and she'll take care of the rest. With that, they two get started. A Growing Community They begin by rebuilding the main structure and finishing the first floor and bar, allowing them to reopen. The rest is done step by step, and as the bar grows, so does its impact on the Hollow. Along the way, they meet some resistance from the Dixie Mafia, who want to burn Sammy's to the ground again. Lincoln puts a stop them and roughs up their leader Mickey, who later retaliates by kidnapping their friend and band leader Lil Ernie. Lincoln pays Mickey another visit and settles things with him for good. Lil Ernie then agrees to play at Sammy's and joins their growing community, like Oscar, formally of Nuit Blanche, their new bartender Reggie, and the many others the bar employs. Pour Sammy! After a lot of work and a large investment of Lincoln's money, they finally finish the bar and have a opening celebration where Lily gives an inspirational speech about her brother Sammy: :"My brother Sammy was a complicated man. He sure wasn't perfect, but he did something rare. Sammy carved out a piece of this city for himself. There was a piece of New Bordeaux where a black man was in charge! We're reopening Sammy's to keep black-owned businesses in the Hollow. Hirin' folks from the Hollow. Servin' folks in the Hollow. This city can turn on us or just forget about us, but we aim to have our piece of it. For now, and for the future! Thank you." Not one for speeches, Lincoln simply says Sammy would be glad to have them all there that night, then raises a glass and gives a toast. "Pour Sammy!" Sammy's Renovation Key Features (Add these inline with upgrades?) *Repairs Level 1 adds the interaction prompt at the right end of the bar for Lincoln to drink a beer. *Repairs Level 2 adds the plaque of Scott "Brass Balls" Morrow. *Kitchen Level 1 adds the Medicine Cabinet to the kitchen. *Basement Level 1 adds the Tac-Vest to Lincolns room. *Bartender Level 1 adds the interaction prompt at the left end of the bar for Lincoln to drink a glass of bourbon. *Office Level 1 moves Lily Robinson to the upper office. *Office Level 2 adds the interaction prompt at the office chair for Lincoln to sit and drink a glass of bourbon. *All upgrades must be purchased to complete the mission and receive the Pour Sammy! achievement. Sub-Mission Triggers (Move to end?) *The "Angry White Boys" sub-mission unlocks after any 5 upgrades. *The "Our New Bartender" sub-mission unlocks after any 10 upgrades. *The "Lil Ernie" sub-mission unlocks after any 15 upgrades. Repairs Restore, reopen and improve Sammy's. *Level 1: Refinish the first floor and restore the basement to it's former glory. $20,000. *Level 2: Completely redo the floors and repaint the basement to bring in more upscale clientele. $35.000. Bar From rotgut to top-shelf hooch, improve the look and selection of the bar area. *Level 1: New fixtures and lighting for the bar, plus, offer your customers a better drink selection. $5000. *Level 2: Fully redo all of the fixtures and lighting in the bar area, taking Sammy's high class. $10.000. Centerpiece Put a little something in the space behind the bar. *Level 1: A tribute to the man himself: A portrait of Sammy situated behind the bar. $5000. Music Have some tunes with your booze with a jukebox and live music. *Level 1: Liven things up with a jukebox with the finest selection of contemporary tunes. $3000. *Level 2: Lil Ernie and his band will take the stage with live music. $10,000. (Complete "Lil Ernie" to unlock.) Kitchen From grits to grillades, bring your customers a little culinary excellence. *Level 1: It's a start: Get the stove and fridge back with this bare bones kitchen. $5000. *Level 2: Add a food preparation station, get a new, larger fridge, and finish the basement storage. $9000. Basement Make your living quarters more livable, along with your personal armory and outfits. *Level 1: Get yourself a nicer bed and desk, while you're at it, throw in a little lounge area for your downtime. $10,000. Staff You can't do this alone, hire additional kitchen and wait staff. (Purchase kitchen level 2 and bar level 2 to unlock.) *Level 1: Get your wait staff some sharp new threads. $7000. Bartender Get someone ot serve drinks at the bar on the regular. *Level 1: Reggie's an all-around great bartender, hire him full time. $5000. (Complete "Our New Bartender" to unlock.) Bouncer Bring in some muscle for the door - and keep trouble out. *Level 1: Oscar, the bouncer and vet from Nuit Blanche could use a job. Hire him to add a little security on the door. $3000. *Level 2: Get Oscar some new, more professional threads while he works the door. $5000. Mural Show your community pride with a little wall art on the bar exterior. *Level 1: Get rid of that blank wall and bring back the old mural. $3000. *Level 2: Show your pride in Sammy, Perla, and Ellis with this new memorial artwork. $7000. Upstairs Bring the upstairs interior of the bar to life. *Level 1: The upstairs area is now fully accessible. $10,000. Billiards Clear out some extra space and add a touch of class with a pool table and smoking area. (Purchase upstairs level 1 to unlock.) *Level 1: An old pool table and some chairs and you've got yourself a functional billiards room for your customers. $7000. *Level 2: Bring in a new pool table plus add a cigar and whiskey service. $10.000. Office Handle your business with a full office upstairs. (Purchase upstairs level 1 to unlock.) *Level 1: You're a businessman now, add a little basic flavor to your office. $7000. *Level 2: make your workspace more lush: Get new decor to match the newly-upscale Sammy's. $10,000. Result *Purchasing Repairs Level 1 will grant the Barkeep achievement. *Completing "Angry White Boys" will grant the Amateur Bouncer achievement. *Completing "Our New Bartender" unlocks the Samson Harrier in the Vehicle Delivery menu. *Completing Sammy's Renovation will grant the Pour Sammy! achievement and unlock the "Swamp Hogs" and "Drink at Sammy's" decals at Big Rick's Custom Auto. Trivia *For the race in "Our New Bartender", you may use any class of vehicle as well as the Slow-Mo driving feature. *The total cost of renovating Sammy's Bar is $186,000. *Lincoln ends his speech by saying "Pour Sammy!" which is french, meaning "For Sammy!" Gallery Sammy's Exterior 1.jpg| Sammy's Exterior 2.jpg| Sammy's Exterior 3.jpg| Sammy's Exterior 4.jpg| Sammy's Exterior 5.jpg| Category:Site Administration